Pensare
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Você não se orgulha por tudo que é, por tudo que fez. Nunca será o que pensam sobre você, existe mais do que o aparente, nunca a verdade está completa. A noite guarda seus segredos.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e Cia. Não me pertence, é tudo da JK.

**Sinopse:** Você não se orgulha por tudo que é, por tudo que fez. Nunca será o que pensam sobre você, existe mais do que o aparente, nunca a verdade está completa. A noite guarda seus segredos.

**Pensare¹**

**- By Sini**

Scorpius Malfoy costumava se orgulhar de muitas coisas. Entre elas ser um Malfoy, talvez não como qualquer outra pessoa imaginaria um descendente da tradicional família Malfoy, mas sim, filho de Draco Malfoy, ex-comensal da morte e qualquer título que alguém pudesse atribuir-lhe. Para ele, no entanto, pai, somente isso, talvez herói.

Não que seu pai fosse do tipo de fazer atos heróicos e salvar o mundo bruxo. Deixem isso para Harry Potter, por favor. Porém, era seu pai e de mais ninguém, se o amava ou não era problema unicamente seu e o resto do mundo que fosse bater um papo no inferno antes de perturbá-lo com essas questões.

Scorpius também costumava pensar que praticamente nada o fazia perder alguns traços característicos da família, um dos poucos, que aceitava internamente, sem nunca proclamar em voz alta, é que odeia seus pesadelos. Na verdade, raramente lembrava-se do que sonhava, contudo havia um, que volta e meia aparecia. Este quase sempre surgia na ultima semana antes do embarque para Hogwarts e, nem sob tortura, o loiro admitiria que o fazia abrir mão de certos princípios e ir procurar o pai, no meio da noite, pois não conseguia dormir.

0o0o0o0o0

_O espaço era minúsculo, mesmo para uma criança de sete anos. Não conseguia ficar em pé ali. Não havia a menor noção do espaço que existia, só sabia que mal dava para deitar. Não sabia quanto tempo estava naquele lugar. Era sujo, nojento, parecia estar sempre meio molhado e já fazia algum tempo que sentia nojo de si mesmo. Queria poder tomar banho. Queria estar com seu pai agora. _

_Por vezes davam-lhe restos de comida ou água, não tinha vontade de comer aquilo, só que a fome parecia tão grande que acabava comendo do mesmo modo. A água sempre parecia nojenta naquele copo de plástico arranhado._

_- Será que papai ainda está esperando? Talvez esteja bravo porque eu não voltei – pensava, às vezes, e se encolhia ao acreditar que talvez seu pai ficasse tão bravo por não ter voltado que não iria mais falar com ele. Abraçou as pernas tentando lembrar-se de como começou aquilo._

_Foi interrompido por aquelas vozes esquisitas. Às vezes eles perguntavam coisas estranhas, que nunca ouvira falar, outras o tiravam daquela coisa que parecia uma jaula e perguntavam novamente, recebera pontapés e tapas. Seu corpo doía._

_Ouvia sempre o nome de seu pai, sempre a palavra "traidor", algo sobre pagar, acerto de contas e que ele, seu pai, teria de ajudá-los em alguma coisa. Parecia ruim, aqueles homens eram ruins, então não parecia que viria algo bom deles._

0o0o0o0o0

Scorpius balançou a cabeça tentando manter as cenas daquele sonho longe de sua cabeça. Desistiu de ficar na cama tentando voltar a dormir. Era inútil. Já tentara outras vezes e o máximo que conseguira fora ficar sem dormir a noite inteira.

Com um suspiro saiu da cama.

0o0o0o0o0

_- Pai, - o garoto de sete anos puxou a calça do pai, um tanto hesitante – posso ir comprar um sorvete?_

_O pai do menino riu. Estavam numa livraria, procurando um livro de histórias infantis para a criança, que se divertia procurando mais um presente. Apenas assentiu e deu o dinheiro, a sorveteria não era longe. _

_Era um período de paz e o menino gostava de se mostrar independente. Dessa maneira não viu motivo para não deixá-lo ir sozinho. Apenas deu o dinheiro, avisou para tomar cuidado e que não demorasse, estaria esperando ali._

_Caminhou tranquilamente até o lugar e pôde pegar o seu favorito, foi meio demorado, ao menos para uma criança impaciente e ansiosa._

_Quando estava no meio do caminho de volta, tudo escureceu e não se lembrava de mais nada. Apenas acordara num lugar estranho._

0o0o0o0o0

Quando Scorpius alcançou os corredores da mansão Malfoy, não pode deixar de sorrir.

Correra e brincara com seu pai infinitas vezes por ali.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Tinha apenas 5 anos, era seu aniversário e como presente, pedira que o pai passasse o dia inteiro com ele. Scorpius sabia que seu pai era muito ocupado. Trabalhava no ministério e era alguém importante. Muito importante, ele tinha certeza._

_Afinal, Draco controlava uma seção, mexia com coisas que os outros tinham medo, volta e meia surgia alguém para interromper o jantar e perguntar algo ou chamá-lo._

_Depois do almoço, foram tomar sorvete no seu lugar favorito dentro do Beco. Entrou sonhando na sorveteria. Avelãs, chocolate, nozes picadas, flocos de arroz, canudinhos de biscoito mergulhados no chocolate e calda de morango._

_Era para ser seu dia, era, mas um "pop" fez seu pai olhar para trás e ver um alguém o chamando. Ainda na entrada, deu dinheiro ao garoto, para dois sorvetes e falou que já voltaria._

_- O que quer? Eu agendei há semanas essa folga, Mitz! – Draco falou assim que alcançou o rapaz, que antes de responder, fizera sinal para que se afastassem um pouco das pessoas. Era um dia de pouco movimento, todavia, cautela nunca era demais._

_- Os aurores chamaram. Parece que a invasão daquela casa no noroeste da Irlanda rendeu algo para nós, Raphl estava com eles, lembra? – diante do aceno do loiro continuou, este alternava em encarar o recém chegado e o filho – então, ninguém conseguiu desfazer ainda os feitiços. Magia negra antiga._

_- Me entregue! E os relatórios prévios e o dos aurores.– ordenou estendendo a mão direita._

_- Como sabe que eu os trouxe? – questionou já levando uma mão para dentro do casaco._

_- Ninguém na minha seção seria idiota para vir me procurar, - ergueu uma sobrancelha, mantendo a voz fria - no meu dia de folga, aniversário do meu filho, com uma notícia de urgência, sem trazer o artefato, para simplesmente ter de voltar e buscar, sabendo que eu não irei ao Ministério hoje, sem que no mínimo apareça o Ministro para justificar a necessidade de que eu abandone meu filho hoje. Ainda mais sabendo que eu só irei de fato olhar isso durante a noite._

_- Eles pediram urgência. Parece que deixou dois aurores em coma e quase fez outros dois brigarem entre si, apenas pela irradiação que causou ao ser tocado por acaso. – entregou uma pasta com os relatórios, que foi devidamente guardada, e tirou uma caixa fina._

_Draco retirou um par de luvas, semelhante ao que Mitz usava, antes de pegar a caixa, abriu-a rapidamente para avistar um pequeno espelho oval._

_- Despache isso tudo, dentro de uma caixa de segurança nível 7, para minha casa, assim como os relatórios da situação médica dos aurores. – empurrou as coisas no peito do rapaz, que apenas assentiu – Não vai ser ativado se não tocarmos, não acredito em alteração do quadro desses homens até que eu descubra algo. Se pedirem um pra... – parou de falar ao ver (e ouvir) a cena que acontecia a menos de 5 metros dali._

_O jovem Scorpius pegara os sorvetes e estava indo correndo em direção ao pai. Por isso, e por óbvia falta de atenção da mulher, trombara em uma senhora bruxa, derrubando as taças e sujando a barra do vestido da mulher._

_- E-Eu... Desculpa foi... – o menino tentou dizer, antes de ser atacado por gritos da senhora, ainda mais ao reconhecer a possível descendência do garoto pelos traços do rosto e o cabelo loiro platinado._

_Malfoy no segundo seguinte, estava entre a criança e a mulher, que devia ser sangue-puro e ter a idade de Narcisa, para reconhecer seu filho. A varinha apontada na garganta da velha._

_- Você vai calar essa boca, pedir desculpas, continuar a andar e esquecer o que aconteceu, minha senhora. Foi apenas uma criança que esbarrou em você. E um, ninguém trata meu filho assim e dois, se tentar mais alguma coisa, vai ser a última coisa que fará nessa sua vida inútil. – sua voz saia tão baixa e cruel, aliada a expressão e sorriso que ostentava, que a senhora ficou pálida e aparatou assustada._

_- Isso vai te trazer complicações, chefe! – Mitz sorria, enquanto cruzava os braços._

_- Você está bem, Scorpius? – Draco ignorou o funcionário que ria, com um aceno de varinha limpou toda a sujeira do chão e do filho._

_- Desculpa pai, - o menino lutava para segurar o choro, assustado com os gritos da mulher, nunca ninguém gritava em casa, muito menos com ele – eu derrubei o sorvete e..._

_- Compro outro. – decretou, pegando o garoto no colo, que abraçou o pai, escondendo o rosto – 10 dias em vez dos 15 padrão, como prazo, pode ir. _

_Mitz sorriu, o pequeno mascote da seção de artefatos negros iria ficar bem._

_O loiro mais velho comprou outros sorvetes, assim que o menor se acalmou e, num insight, foram para a área trouxa de Londres, após trocar o dinheiro._

_Tendo no início trabalhado no escritório ao lado de Arthur Weasley, criaram o que diziam ser uma convivência pacífica, com necessidade de mútua cooperação, assim aprendendo algo sobre trouxas._

_E o mais importante, nenhum trouxa conhecia a família Malfoy, ali seriam normais, sem julgamentos e poderiam andar em paz._

0o0o0o0o0

Scorpius sorrira quando aquela lembrança tomou sua mente no lugar das cenas do pesadelo. Haviam passado o resto do dia vendo e eventualmente comprando coisas trouxas, presentes que ele escolhia, e, segundo conseguia se lembrar, fora um dos melhores aniversários que tivera. Sem contar que depois disso, sempre que queriam passar algum tempo juntos, fora da mansão, refugiavam-se tranquilamente entre os trouxas.

Ninguém poderia questionar os hábitos dessa nova e, talvez, estranha família Malfoy. Mesmo que fossem hábitos meio escondidos.

0o0o0o0o0

_O cheiro era ruim, o lugar era ruim. Odiava aquilo. Não podia ir ao banheiro. Quando pediram riram de sua cara. Acabara tendo de fazer ali. Sentiu ainda mais nojo de si._

_Talvez alguns dias tivessem passado? Não, talvez meses, anos? Escutara algo sobre cinco dias de perda de tempo, o que seria?_

_Um homem sentou sobre o lugar que estava, ficava balançando, e por isso não conseguia ficar sentado, sendo jogado conforme o balanço que o homem causava a gaiola que estava. Gaiola porque parecia de certa forma com aquelas de corujas, só que em vez de fios que formavam arcos, era um teto reto e umas barras frias que tinha. Odiava aquilo._

_Começaram a falar algo sobre tentar usar cruzes para conseguir o que queriam dele? Por que usariam cruzes e atos? O que seriam esses tais atos?_

_Era abafado, o som de algo que parecia chuva caindo lá fora, não o deixava escutar direito, falavam de coisas estranhas e, definitivamente, queria seu pai._

_Então seu corpo dolorido começou a doer ainda mais. Era horrível. Nunca sentira tanta dor. Gritou e gritou, cada vez mais alto._

_Sua vista começou a embaçar. Uma explosão. A dor passou, não sentia seu corpo direito. Pessoas estranhas entrando. Papai estava no meio. Sorriu._

_Viu luzes coloridas voando e todos usavam varinhas. O cara em cima da onde estava caiu. Seu pai correu até ele._

_Nunca o vira com uma cara tão nervosa, mas não parecia bravo com ele, afinal, rapidamente o tirou daquele lugar apertado e, mesmo estando sujo, sentiu-se sendo abraçado pelo pai._

_Era quente e reconfortante. Tudo ficou escuro._

0o0o0o0o0

Sentiu um arrepio quando a mente retomou aquela ultima cena, só que ainda que fosse um pesadelo, seu pai ainda aparecia para salvá-lo.

Bateu na porta, chamou pelo pai, ela se abriu e viu a luz na ponta da varinha dele. Um sorriso sonolento da figura na cama. Seus pais haviam se separado fazia um bom tempo, entretanto, antes disso já não dormiam no mesmo quarto.

Andou devagar até a cama e se sentou ali.

- Tive um pesadelo – era difícil admitir que estando para seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, visse essa necessidade de acordar o pai no meio da noite, como uma criança assustada. – Aquele pesadelo.

- Imaginei – o sorriso continuava ali, Draco apenas ergueu a coberta e deixou que o filho aninhasse seu corpo ao seu. – quando você o teve pela primeira vez, lembra? – o adolescente assentiu, tinha uns sete anos quando acontecera, talvez por isso sempre se sentia como um garotinho. Sentiu um carinho na cabeça. – Ficou meses sem conseguir dormir direito, acordava gritando. É um sonho ruim. – simplificou e reduziu o tormento que o jovem sofria a algo banal.

- Péssimo. – resmungou – nunca consigo ficar bem depois, só se... – hesitou, não precisava falar, a sua presença ali era a resposta – sorte que é apenas um sonho.

- Apenas um sonho. – o pai repetiu antes de continuar – Pense que você não tem lembranças de guerra e nunca foi aprendiz-mirim de magia negra.

- Eu sou um cara de sorte – virou e sorriu, quase dormindo com carinho na cabeça – meu pai é um cara legal, ao contrário do seu. – perturbou por fim, a voz saindo lenta e manhosa, antes de dormir.

Apenas teve a impressão de ouvir um ecoar na voz de Draco "_um cara de sorte_", sentir os braços de seu pai o abraçando e um suspiro.

0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy caminhava nervoso de um lado para o outro. Os medibruxos não deixaram que continuasse ao lado de Scorpius após a saída. Os olhos continuavam fixos onde o menino estava.

- É melhor se acalmar, Malfoy – uma voz soara as suas costas – imagino como se sente, só que isso não vai adiantar em nada agora.

- Duvido que falaria assim se fosse uma de suas crias ali, Potter! – o loiro praticamente escarrou o sobrenome do outro – Incompetentes! Cinco dias, Potter! Cinco dias para rastrear um garoto, e só o encontraram porque houve alguma emissão mágica involuntária dele! Você não viu o estado do meu filho, Potter! Ninguém tem direito de reclamar por eu ter explodido aquela porta antes da hora! Eu ouvi alguém lançando uma cruciatus, testa rachada! Meu filho estava sendo torturado! Você ouviu os gritos! Você também teria feito isso!

- Talvez – Harry suspirou, concordando intimamente que se ouvisse alguém tentando lançar uma maldição, qualquer que fosse, em um de seus filhos, provavelmente incapacitaria a pessoa. Malfoy ainda fora controlado apenas abrindo caminho até o menino, ou talvez fosse o desespero de estar todo esse tempo preocupado – ele vai ficar melhor. - Quem tivera a brilhante idéia de mandá-lo tentar acalmar o sonserino? Por que pensando melhor, não vira o estado da criança, porém se fosse um dos seus gritando daquela forma, teria matado todos.

- Eu tenho certeza disso – a cabeça abaixada, encarando a varinha, que apertou com força entre os dedos, vendo o sinal de liberação dos médicos, começou a caminhar levemente em direção ao filho. – ao menos não haverá memórias disso.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – o moreno falou espantado ao imaginar o que o outro faria e tentou segurá-lo – Você não pode obliviar seu filho! Você não seria capaz de apagar as memórias dele!

- Não, eu não poderia fazer isso. – a voz soava fria e arrastada, Draco não voltou a cabeça para olhar a expressão de alívio do "salvador do mundo" – Só que... – fechou os olhos – isso tudo não passará do que realmente é para ele, Potter. **Um pesadelo...**

_.:Fim:._

**¹Pensare =** _palavra do latim, pode ser a raiz para pensar também. Neste caso, fui buscar a origem da palavra pesadelo, está vem de pesado, que por sua vez vem de pesar: do latim pensare, verbo frequentativo de pendere, pendurar (os pratos numa balança)_

**N/A:** estou viva? _(coloca a cabeça para fora do esconderijo)_. Ninguém tentando me matar? _(esconde de novo)._ Melhor continuar aqui por um tempo.

A idéia já estava em mente fazia algum tempo. Surtei no MSN. Fui escrever. Fiz a cena final primeiro. No fim dei uma retocadinha. Apesar de aberto, é meio óbvio o que aconteceu depois, né?

E me animei tanto na idéia original que algumas coisas fugiram ao controle?

Terminada de uma só vez. Adoro quando as coisas fluem.

Até mais.

Sini


End file.
